Remember Me
by exwiires
Summary: "Shiro-chan..." She tried so hard to find her voice. "I-I want to die." His whole body started to shake. His eyes were as wide as she's ever seen. "W-what!" His voice was really shaking. "I want to die... and I want you to be there with me..."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, all copyright goes to Tite Kubo. **

Toshiro walked along silently towards the tenth division. He had just recently come back to the Soul Society from the world of the living. The Seireitei was hectic with all the shinigami preparing for battle against Aizen. _Damn you Aizen..._ His whole body cringed, just thinking about him. He _was_ going to kill Aizen. Even if he was powerful, Toshiro would kill him. He had been training even more ever since his encounter with the Espada. Thinking intensely he managed to miss the small folded piece of paper lying on his desk. Taking another look he picked it up.

_Shiro-chan, _

_Please come meet me at the fifth division as soon as you can._

_-Momo_

Toshiro stared blankly at the note. He remembered the last conversation him and Hinamori had. How she begged for the life of her ex captain. It irritated him how much she cared for that sick bastard. He crumpled the letter and threw it aside. _What do you want now? _He thought still agitated that this may all be another act to try and make him spare Aizen's life_. I will __**kill**__ him Hinamori, for you, he hurt you and because of this I will kill him. _How could she be so obsessed with someone like Aizen? _He doesn't care for you._ _But _I_ care for you. _The pain of watching her feel so betrayed tortured him. _I would never betray you like that. _She didn't care though. She didn't care that Toshiro was always there for her, to protect her, help her, anything. _No, your whole world revolves around Aizen. _He finally reached the fifth division. Taking a deep breath he walked in.

Momo sat at her desk staring off into the sky with a puzzled expression. Toshiro felt awkward standing there watching her with his presences unknown. But he waited for a bit before announcing he was there. She looked hurt just as much as usual.

"Ahem." He coughed slightly catching the attention of the girl. She quickly turned to face him.

"Shiro-chan, your here!" She placed a forced smile upon her face. They stood in silence for a while, both feeling very out of place.

"C-come with me."

He looked at her in confusion. "What?"

"This is not a good place to talk... I-I think we should go somewhere else." She stared at her feet, as if not willing to look at him. He nodded in agreement.

They walked throughout the Seireitei heading towards Rukongai.

"Where are we going?" He asked bluntly. So far he did not like where this was heading. What was wrong with talking in the Seireitei? He groaned. Hinamori enjoyed making things more annoying for him than they should be. They finally got to a beautiful large tree where Momo finally sat. He sat next to her still looking at her in confusion.

"Momo... What did you want?" She looked away again. _Here_ _it comes, another "Shiro-chan please don't kill Aisen."_ A look of disgust appeared on his face.

Momo's eyes widened a bit as she finally looked straight at him. _Why is he so mad at me? I haven't said anything yet... _

Toshiro started feeling uncomfortable. What was going on with her? She closed her eyes for a minute as though she was savouring every breath she took.

"Shiro-chan..." She tried so hard to find her voice. "I-I want to die."

His whole body started to shake. His eyes were as wide as she's ever seen.

"W-what?" His voice was really shaking.

"I want to die... and I want you to be there with me..." He stared at her speechless.

"Die? Y-you want to die?" He was angry, confused, hurt, and scared, he didn't know what to do other then yell at her.

"Toshiro... I don't want to remember Aizen or what he's done to me, to everyone, let alone how much I cared for him. I don't want this life anymore and I know I can't change what _happened_ there for I don't want to live it..." Her eyes pleaded for him to accept this.

"Die. _You_?" He could only manage to get those few words out. He was in shock, Momo wanted to kill herself... Die. End everything. Everything he had tried so hard for her to have.

"I don't want to die with an alone feeling Shiro-chan. W-will you be there with me? Please." She placed her hand on his, still staring at him.

"Be with you, when you die?" She couldn't be serious. She wanted him there when she killed herself?

"Shi-"

"No." He snatched his hand away from hers. "I won't let you die Momo." _I live to protect you, I won't let you die._

"Toshiro, this is not your decision!"

"I won't let you kill yourself."

"Why? This is about what I want, not what you want!"

_You don't know what you want Hinamori. You're hurt, but you're not going to kill yourself, I will never let you die._

"Momo. Wh-why? When did you decide this? You're hurt, everyone gets hurt. But. They. Get. Over. It."

"YOU DON'T GET IT TOSHIRO!" Tears started streaming down her face. His entire body was numb as he just stared at her. He hated seeing her cry, but he sure as hell was never going to see her dead.

"When did you decide this?" He tried as hard as he could to keep his voice from shaking, from him screaming at her in horror. Everything he did to protect her, he was not going to let her die. He looked at her, _gazed_ into her eyes. He couldn't let her go. _You have me Momo... You're not alone... But why do I matter? When have I ever mattered? But I don't care, I will __**always**__ protect you whether you want/need it or not. _He would never let her kill herself. He will not let her out of his sight from now on. _I won't let you die Momo._

"A while ago... Shiro-chan, will you ple-"

"No." His voice was now cold and sharp. His concerned eyes had turned into a petrifying glare. He was hiding everything feeling he had inside him. It was too painful to think about her killing herself, possibly stabbing herself through the heart, the dark crimson blood pouring out of her body. Her eyes, completely blank as he stood there not doing anything, just watching and she died painfully. He vowed he would never see that day. Never see her die. Never see her on the verge of death or anywhere close. He looked at her for minutes, just staring, not caring whether she noticed it or not. He would do anything for her, protect her, give up his own life for her, truly anything. You _will never die as long as I'm alive, I promise you that._

Suddenly she stood up, tears still running down her face. _Shiro-chan, I'm a bother to you, I always have been and always will be, don't be stupid and try and stop me. You will be there when I die Toshiro... I don't want to be alone, please, please do this for me._

Toshiro watched her as she walked away slowly. He got up once she couldn't see him anymore and started to follow her. He followed her all the way back to the fifth division. Knowing she was safe inside, he stood outside so she would definitely not see him.

Days went by, Toshiro still following her every move. But he knew the battle was coming soon, and he knew he would have to leave her unwatched. He was back in the tenth division for only a minute when a hell butterfly flew towards him.

Emergency captains meeting.

_Damn._

"Rangiku!" He called out to his lieutenant.

"Yes captain?"

"I need you to do me a favour, keep an eye on Hinamori until I return." Rangiku was confused, her head tilted and her eyes narrowed.

"Why do I have to watch her?" _Why must she be so nosey? _

"Just do it!" With a quick "Yes captain" she ran off. Toshiro's fear started to return. He knew the battle was now. He knew he and Rangiku would have to go, leaving Momo out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay, so it hasn't been that long since I last updated. I don't think this chapter is as good as my first one though. Anyways, chapter 3 and chapter 4 (_Maybe_ even chapter 5) will be following the regular Bleach plot when they go to fight, well about 70% of it. The chapters will mostly be the characters thoughts, due to the fact that I don't think you guys want to read almost exactly what happens in the manga/anime... After that the plot line will differ, just a heads up. The characters in this chapter are a sorta out of character too but oh well! **

**Also,**

**Ichiruki45: Thank you and I love Toshiro and Momo, I might portray that I don't, but I really do like them. :) **

****The plot probably seems to be going to fast but seriously it's really not! Haha. **Well enjoy the chapter! If there's anything wrong with it or it just plain sucks please tell me! **

The five captains that weren't in Hueco Mundo stood in line as the Captains meeting commenced.

_There has to be a way someone can watch her._

"The battle with Souske Aizen will be brought upon us soon." Yamamoto explained.

Toshiro stood there, unable to comprehend the Captain Commander; all that was on his mind was Momo. His breathing shortened and his heart dropped as he kept thinking about Momo dying. He felt as though one of the other Captains was looking at him, knowing something was wrong. Not wanting anyone to know what was going on, he stiffened his body and let his face turn into a scowl.

"We predict Aizen will come to Katakura town soon, along with arrancars, all Captains and Lieutenants, Lieutenant Hinamori of the fifth division being the exception, will have to go and fight." The Captain Commander's voice was serious with an undeniable sound of hatred in it. He was disgusted by Aizen, even talking about the battle everyone could tell how much he hated him.

_She is defiantly not coming. There is no way I will be able to keep watch on her. She will be free to do what she likes. She can die. Right here where no one will be around to watch, to stop her. _

"All of the fourth squad will have to come back from Hueco Mundo to heal all injured."

_Wait. The seventh seat; Kokichiro Takezoe, he can watch her._

_I will not let you die. _

How many times has he thought that was a mystery, He felt the more times he repeated it to himself the more it will be true.

_YOU WON'T EVER DIE HINAMORI!_

"We will proceed to the _fake_ Katakura town in 1 hour." Yamamoto said as he dismissed all the captains.

* * *

><p><em>I am the exception. They don't even think I can battle. My wounds are healed. It is just Aizen... Aizen stands in my way; he is the darkness that always pulls me back in. He betrayed me... He left me; he turned into someone I don't know. The hardest part of it all is having to believe that I never even knew Aizen. Every bit of it was lies... I can't take it. How he lied to me, how much I looked up to him. I can't live with my mistakes. I can't live with the hurt. YOU DID THIS TO ME AIZEN. I cared for you so much, you were my role model. I wanted to be your Lieutenant so bad... I wanted to be close to you. I thought everything I've always wanted was coming true. But I was wrong. I fell for your trap, and I will never be able to get out.<em>

Anger and hurt build up inside of Momo. She was sitting down besides a window where the Captain's meeting was held. Tears started streaming down her face.

_Shiro-chan you are all I have. Please don't make me leave alone._

She tried wiping her eyes but more tears fell, gushing like a waterfall. She just wouldn't run out, would never run out of pain, of tears, or of hatred. She couldn't live like that. Regretting every move she made. All she wanted was to die. To leave all of this behind, who knew what lied after death? Maybe she would be able to start over. Never meet Aizen. Never have any of her memories she had now. Lose all the pain and hurt. It was the only way out. Then something struck her.

_If I never meet Aizen I won't meet Toshiro either. _

She quickly shook that out of her mind, Toshiro would be better off without her. He wouldn't have to worry about her any longer. He would never have to risk his life for a pathetic girl like herself. His life would be better, easier. He won't have to go around all the time trying to save her from everything.

_See Shiro-chan? This can benefit both of us..._

She finally got up, she was a bit more calm. She walked along back towards the fifth division as she saw no other than Toshiro not far ahead. They made eye contact for a brief second. His eyes showed a cold yet scared and horrified expression, while hers were filled with despair and grief.

"I can help you Hinamori!"

"I-I don't want your help Shiro-chan, you know my decision." He disappeared quickly after talking to her.

Momo blinked as though paralyzed. She could have sworn she heard someone whisper in her ear.

"I will never let you die!"

_It's not your decision!_

She started to run, she never wanted to look back again. She was so scared, so horrified. He was so hung up on keeping her alive, keeping her in pain! She didn't want to see Toshiro's face, so full of pity.

_PITY THAT'S IT! YOU PITY ME DON'T YOU? YOU THINK I'M PATHETIC JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE DOES! THAT I'M USELESS! YOU DON'T WANT ME TO DIE BECAUSE YOU'RE SELFISH! YOU WANT TO PROTECT THE PATHETIC GIRL WHO CAN'T PROTECT HERSELF. YOU WANT TO SEEM SO GREAT. SO AMAZING DON'T YOU? A HERO FOR NOT LETTING A YOUNG GIRL KILL HERSELF. BUT INSTEAD YOU WANT ME TO LIVE WITH THE PAIN. YOU THINK I'M NOTHING JUST A HURT PERSON... You don't care do you? _

_I-I'm so __**confused**__..._

_Shiro-chan..._

_SHIRO-CHAN!_

She fell to her knees and _screamed_ as loud as she could. Every inch of agony and distress were in her screams. All the terror and hurt in her body was released. Tears were still pouring down her face. Her whole body shook, she was sweating, her heart was beating so fast. She placed her arms on her knees and her face into her palms and cried.

_DAMN IT TOSHIRO LET ME DIE!_

* * *

><p>Her scream pierced his ears. He could hear his heart beating and his blood pounding. She was in such torture and he couldn't stop it. He couldn't help her. She would never let him. He wanted to so bad, to help her prove how much he cared for her, how he would always be there for her. He felt as though he body was burning from the inside seeping through his skin, just from hearing her screams, feeling all the pain she was in. It was like he was in more torture than her. It killed him just standing there watching her fall to her knees, scream, cry, curse the ground she was sitting on.<p>

_If you would just let me help you!_

He soon reached the tenth division and walked towards his office. In aggravation Toshiro smashed his fist into the wall cursing under his breath. Only 40 more minutes until battle... He sighed, trying to keep his tears from falling. He was worried about Momo, more worried than he has ever been.

Rangiku walked in with a determined look upon her face, all prepared to go to battle.

"_Go get seventh seat, Kokichiro Takezoe._" He hissed.

Rangiku's eyes widened with confusion. Toshiro's back was facing her, she hadn't actually spoken to him much in days. She wondered why her Captain's demands have been so abnormal lately, but without asking she nodded and scurried off.

A few minutes later she had returned along with Kokichiro.

"I need you to keep an eye on Lieutenant Hinamori while we are away in battle." Toshiro said sternly. He had finally turned around to glare at both the Lieutenant and the Seventh Seat.

"Okay Captain, but why must I watch over her?" A question both Kokichiro and Rangiku had both wanted to know.

"No questions just do it."

"Y-yes Captain."

After he left it was only Rangiku and Toshiro in the room. Matsumoto stood quietly, awkwardly, unknowing what to say next.

"Captain why have you been so concerned about Hinamori lately? Her wounds have healed and she is not even participating in that battle."

"I am not concerned."

"Well why are we all watching her?"

"I just want to have people looking after her."

"B-"

"Enough questions Matsumoto." The woman sighed and left the room.

You _will not die today Momo, not with my men watching you. You told me you want to... Kill... Yourself... Because of Aizen... I will kill him. I WILL KILL HIM FOR YOU! He is to blame for this. You want to die because of. Your life is a living hell because of him. When he is dead you can live again. You will forget about him. You might have made mistakes but you will get over it. You don't have to kill yourself.. I won't let you kill yourself! _**I** **won't let you die**_... _

Toshiro's hands were clenched together; the unreal image of Momo dead still haunted him. He let out a sigh.

He took a small piece of paper and wrote on it. Grabbing his zanpakuto, he shoved the paper in his pocket and left.

* * *

><p>Momo finally dragged herself back to the fifth division; she sat down and laid her head on the desk. She had finally stopped crying but her mind was still in pain.<p>

**~o~o~o~**

"Momo, can you finish this paperwork for me please?" He asked with one of his warm smiles.

"Y-yes." She tried to smile back but she was so nervous. The two of them always sat on the floor together and talked while doing paperwork, and yet every time they did she was always a bit nervous around him.

"Don't be nervous." He smiled again placing his hand on her head as a sign of comfort. He would always try and make her less nervous, most times it would work. She felt so comfortable and carefree around him. She looked up at him for now he was standing.

"I will be stepping out for a second. You can leave when you finish up here." Every word he said just sounded so sweet to her. She felt so safe with him around. She starred at his generous face smiling down at her. He always smiled.

"Captain Aizen?"

"Yes Momo?"

"Where are you going?" He smiled but didn't answer. She took that as a sign that she shouldn't have asked.

"Never mind." He nodded and with a quiet goodbye he left, still smiling at her.

**~o~o~o~**

Momo screamed again, this time not as loud. Her eyes started to water again.

_Damn you... I fell for all your tricks... You were just so caring... You were so comforting... You were always there for me... I felt so safe._

"AND YOU BETRAYED ME!" She cried out.

_I don't want to live like this. I don't want to remember you. I don't want to remember all my memories about you. I don't want to care for you anymore. I want to die. To get rid of all of this, all this hurt and pain. This betrayal is too hard. I can't deal with this. I made mistakes. But I can never take them back. I can never forget. No one will forget. I will always be so pathetic, trying to believe that we are all wrong about you. I can't change anything. _

Without thinking she reached for her zanpakuto.

Minutes later she picked up a small folded paper on her desk. Unfolding it she read it slowly.

"I need you Momo, I will never let you die."

Her hands shook as her held the paper covered in blood, she turned her head and looked at her arm which looked the same.

_I don't want to live Toshiro... If you want me to be happy then let me die..._

* * *

><p>Toshiro, along with the other captains and lieutenants stood waiting to go to the fake Katakura town. The battle was going to happen now.<p>

_I will kill you Aizen._


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Wow.. How long has it been? Over a month since my last update? I apologize to the few readers! School started not that long ago and I also had writers block... So it never really worked out... **I won't take that long to update anymore, promise! ** **

**Thank you for the reviews, story alerts, etc! I honestly don't like this chapter that much.. But oh well! **

**Review!... if it's not to much trouble :).. Might make me update a lot more often.. ;) Anyways enjoy the chapter! **

**~o~o~o~**

"Flour, eggs, butter…." Hinamori placed all the ingredients into the bowl. _That should be it! _She placed the dough on the pan, forming them into the shape she wanted. After thirty minutes or so she was finally finished. Personally she thought she did a good job. It was the first time she had tried to make them but she was usually very good at baking so she was sure they would taste good. Maybe she should get someone to taste them first? They had to be perfect.

"Izuru!" Kira, who was walking by stopped and looked over in her direction.

"Hey Hinamori!" He walked over towards her.

"Can you try these?" She passed him a cookie. First he looked at it awkwardly not understanding the shape of it.

"Sure." He bit into it.

"Mmmm!" He finished off the cookie quickly. He told her how they were very well cooked, and she should really continue to bake.

"Thanks, but do you think they will be good enough for Captain Aizen?" Momo asked hopingly.

"Uh- Yeah I think so." He then knew why they were in that form. He always knew Hinamori admired Aizen but he thought this was a little much. But if she enjoyed making them for him and he enjoyed receiving them then it wasn't a big deal.

"Okay, thank you again." She smiled.

Izuru nodded and returned the smile.

Once he left she placed them into a small bag and went to go deliver.

"Captain Aizen?" She peered into the fifth squad barracks.

"Yes Momo?" She hadn't even seen him come towards her but then he was standing inches away. She looked up into his warming eyes. He looked just like normal, just as nice and caring.

"I baked these for you captain." She lowered her head nervously looking at the cookies shaped as his glasses. She tried to look up and smile at him as she passed him the bag.

"Why thank you, this is just like you, doing something so sweet." He looked down and smiled back at her, taking the bag. He reached in and took one out.

"They are very good, thank you again." He placed his hand on her head and rubbed it down to the back as though she was a little girl.

"Anytime captain." She bowed to him feeling accomplished that he truly liked them. He truly appreciated everything she did for him. He truly cared.

**~o~o~o~**

Momo snapped out of her horrid memory and realized her eyes were shut so tightly it hurt. She was rocking back and forth and had fallen to her knees yet again still weeping.

_Why did you betray me Aizen? WHY? Everything I know about you is a lie. Filthy lies that made me fall into your trap. Every word that came out of your mouth was delusive. Each time you spoke a needle pressed into my skin, but I was so numb, I couldn't feel the pain. When you betrayed me all my senses came back, and all those needles pierced me until I bled. Horrifying pain went through my body, and is still here. I can't handle this pain._

_**I CAN'T HANDLE WHAT YOU DID TO ME.**_

"I-I have to. I need to. I can't live like this. I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THIS!" She didn't notice that she was screaming all this out loud.

Kokichiro Takezoe watched her, wondering why she was crying and screaming so much. Watching her horrified him. He could tell she was in an enormous amount of pain. _This must have been why the captain had wanted me to watch her. To make sure she's okay._

* * *

><p><em>I know you have people watching me Toshiro… I can't be in peace, all because of you. You don't want me to be happy, to be okay. To forget this horror I live with<em>

Her anger was building. She couldn't stand the fact that Toshiro was so determined to keep her in pain. She got up from her knees and walked out of the fifth division. Soon enough she was faced with a tall shinigami.

_The Tenth division's seventh seat, Kokichiro Takezoe..._

"Lieutenant Hinamori, where are you going?"

"I-I need to go, just let me pass please." Her voice was shaking as she looked as unconfident as she felt.

"I cannot let you leave."

"Why? I am o-of higher standards of you anyways, you c-can't tell me whether I can go somewhere or not."

"My apologies Lieutenant but Captain Hitsugaya's orders." Momo gulped and closed her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry." She reached for her zanpakto, fast enough that the other shinigami could not get his out to defend himself.

"Snap, Tobiume."

* * *

><p><em>He's coming.<em>

The sky tore open and standing coming out were the three ex-captains and many arrancars.

Toshiro, along with the other captains and lieutenants went and picked a battle rather quickly.

**~o~o~o~**

"Shiro-chan!" A smiling cheery girl ran towards him.

"Hey, Momo wai-" Before he could warn her that she wasn't looking where she was going, she bumped right into him. _**SPLAT.**_

"Momo!" He growled as he lied on the ground with the older girl fallen on top of him and red mush and seeds all over them both.

"Sorry Shiro!" Momo giggled. He loved when she laughed. Whenever she did it automatically put a smile on his face, something most people could never do.

"What did you want anyways?" He tried to push her off of him. Momo got the hint and moved over to sit next to him.

"Well I was going to share that watermelon with you but…" They both looked at the smashed watermelon all over them and the ground. Toshiro looked at her and shook his head. She was always very careless, but that was one of his favorite qualities about her.

"I know something else we can have." He grabbed her hand and dragged her behind him.

"Toshiro where are we going?" They had explored around district 1 many times, so she wondered what could have been new.

"Just come on." She smiled and agreed, Toshiro still pulling her along.

"Okay, close your eyes!"

"Okay." She giggled and followed his orders. After a few seconds he let her hand go.

"You can look now." Momo opened her eyes and looked at the large peach tree in front of her. Toshiro placed a peach in her hands.

"Wow they look so yummy!" She had the biggest grin on her face.

Then they both took a bite out of the peaches.

**~o~o~o~**

_I remember your face. How happy and carefree you were. You used to smile so often. After that day peaches became your favorite food. I miss that. I miss you being okay. Being better than okay, being happy. But Aizen went and betrayed you. He went and messed up everything. He's the reason you don't smile. I won't let him get away with that. I will kill him, no matter what it takes. _

Shaken out of his thoughts Toshiro realized he was in battle.

_Damn that was close._

The blade barley missed him. The espada that wielded it was strong, he could tell.

He knew the battle wasn't going to be easy, even with his captain status it would be quite difficult to defeat his opponent.

She slashed her sword at him again, this time even closer to actually hitting him. He couldn't really get his mind to focus on the battle. Most of his thoughts went back to Hinamori. He looked over to where Matsumoto was. Then in seconds his eyes widened, his heart pounded, it was as though time stopped.

* * *

><p>"SANP TOBIUME."<p>

Rangiku's body froze. She was in complete shock.

"H-Hinamori?"

She turned around to face the girl who just saved her.

"A-are you all better?"

"Yes." Hinamori had come here for one reason only and that was to not come out alive.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I did it again I know. I took like a month to update. But I seriously hope this chapter won't disappoint! I apologize once again. Anyways my writers block is gone! Also after this chapter the actual main plot is going to happen. Yes the plot will differ! Which I have said in previous chapters. Please review :) Seriously.. More reviews... If it's not to much trouble... I mean last chapter I didn't get very many... But thank you to those that did review! ** I had to re-upload this chapter because I just read through it and had to fix up a few mistakes I made... that stuff really bugs me.. **

Toshiro took another glance at the girl who just came upon the scene. She looked determined and frightened. Tears had stained her skin, her hair was messed up and her arms were shaking slowly. Her whole body looked uneasy. He knew she would not be able to survive if attacked. _Maybe you know that too? Maybe that's your reasoning for coming here._ He slightly looked down at the ground trying to pretend nothing was happening. He tired to forget that Hinamori was in the most danger she's ever been. Trying to push away all his emotions. He _needed_ to focus on this battle. If he didn't win this battle he would never get to Aizen.

"H-Hinamori." Her name came out of his mouth as a whisper. Almost like a sigh.

"There was a change in your spiritual pressure. Worried about your lieutenant? Or maybe that girl who showed up?" The espada almost laughed as she spoke to him.

_Damn it Hinamori why did you come here?_

"No." He spoke cold and sharp as though he had no feelings at all. He was going to protect Momo, that's what he was here for.

Suddenly she swung her blade at him once again, breaking through his thoughts. Neither of them had made the first real attack yet. They just watched their blades clash wearing each other out.

* * *

><p>Rangiku still tried to process Momo's appearance. How could she be here, hadn't her captain told the seventh seat to watch her? Wasn't she supposed to not participate in the battle? Nonetheless she agreed to herself to fight alongside her.<p>

Momo was reacting to their attacks pretty well. She truly didn't care if they won or not but she decided to battle anyways. Suddenly she stood there in awe as they combined their arms into on huge monster.

Momo could feel that Rangiku didn't know how they could beat this _thing_. She didn't know either but she wasn't worried like the other lieutenant.

_We don't stand a chance. _

Before she knew it her whole world went fuzzy and by the second everything blacked out. Things started filling her mind, she couldn't control any of it. Everything, thoughts, memories, and nightmares.

"_Momo? Momo! Momo wake up!" The girl felt force being pushed against her._

"_W-what?" Her eyes flickered open. What happened? Who was shaking her? _

"_Shiro-chan?" His face was close to hers, it probably was for a while waiting for her to awake._

"_You've been knocked out for ten minutes." The younger boy explained. He had worry in his eyes she could tell._

"_I was going to get grandma but I didn't want to leave you alone." Toshiro was shy and quiet as he spoke._

"_What happened?" _

"_Uh- you fell and um I don't really know?" The boy was stuttering. He then stood up and held his hand out to her. In seconds the boy turn into an older version of himself._

_She was now lying in a bed. What was happening? Where was she now? She looked over at Toshiro who was standing against the wall. Looking at her almost like the same way he did when they were little. _

"_Hinamori." He lowered his gaze to the ground and started to walk over towards the bed._

_The scene changed again. _

_All she could feel was pain. An overflowing amount of emotions and the feeling of blood running from her chest and pain went throughout her body. She looked down at the blade that just had gone through her. _

"_C-captain Aizen?" Everything rearranged. A familiar face quickly replaced her former captain holding the blade._

_Then standing over her limp body was a short, white haired boy, smiling grimly down at her. _

"_Hinamori." He said her named with such cockiness in his voice. He kicked her body. The pain was overbearing. She was too weak to scream, too weak to move. She was too weak to even breath. _

_**WHAT'S GOING ON?**_

Then all her thoughts stopped. She tried her hardest to make them go away.

_I hear voices. Izuru? I-is that you? What's happening to me? I'm still living. I know I am._

She felt like she was going to cry but she was too beat up to. Her mind was on the edge of going insane. She could barely think straight. Memories were turning into nightmares. Old moments she barely remembered started flowing back as if it had just happened. Things she never wanted to remember kept replaying in her head. She just wanted it all to end.

* * *

><p>He fell back a bit. How could he not? He had just watched Hinamori being knocked unconscious when she's as weak as she's ever been. His heart was beating in his ears.<p>

Her body moved just the slightest bit but it returned the sane back into him.. The battled needed to end. He needed to defeat the espada. He had to in order to get to Aizen. His only reason for coming here was to defeat him. He looked up at the cloud filled sky for a second and took a breath

**~o~o~o~**

"Momo. Momo! Momo wake up!" He pushed the small body lying on the ground. She had tripped and fell. How she had managed to get knocked from that was a mystery to him. Finally her eyes flew open. She spoke in confusion; it was obvious she didn't know what had happened. He gave her a brief explanation of what he encountered but it still didn't fit together perfectly. He stood up and held his hand out to her, offering to help her up. It took her a moment but she shook her head and took his hand.

They walked all the way back to the house neither saying a word. Toshiro wondered if something was wrong. She was usually so bubbly he never saw her so quiet. She stumbled back a bit but managed to catch her balance.

"Momo!" His body filled with panic as he watched her almost fall backwards.

"I'm okay Shiro-chan, just a little dizzy." She suddenly had a complete character change with a smile forming upon her lips. It was as though she enjoyed him worrying about her. She placed her hand on his head as a sign that she cared about him too.

A frown came quickly on his face.

"I told you not to call me that." He pushed her hand off of his head and glared. Not actually _as_ mad as he portrayed.

Minutes went by where they stood in silence once again. Momo then kneeled down slowly and lied on her back facing the sky.

"Look at the clouds!" She sounded so excited starring up into the clouds.

"Hmph." Toshiro folded his arms and looked upwards.

"What's so great about them?"

"They look like different things. See that looks like a watermelon!" Toshiro looked to where she was pointing but all he could pick out was an oval shaped pile of fluff. Even though he didn't seem to have the same view as she did he decided to lie next to her anyways.

**~o~o~o~**

* * *

><p>Momo barely managed to open her eyes but she looked up and saw Toshiro and his opponent in battle. What kind of move was he doing? She couldn't pick it out. She watched the blurry scene in silence. The sky started to change; it had to be because of Toshiro. Soon the espada wasn't there anymore. She was replaced by what seemed to Momo, a tower made entirely of ice flowers.<p>

_Shiro-chan._

Her eyes fell closed again but this time her whole world shook. She couldn't see. She couldn't speak. She couldn't feel _anything_. She just stood somewhere if anywhere. Why was she standing? What was going on in her head? Was this is her head or was it really happening? It felt like so much time was passing by but she was just stuck in a world she didn't know. The world started to become more comforting. She felt calm; she didn't mind this place she was in. All her thoughts were flowing out of her mind. But then the peace came to a stop. _C-captain Aizen?_ Abruptly a force she could not identify pushed her back. Then an enormous amount of pain went through her body. Nothing could escape her mouth but a gasp.

* * *

><p>There he was, right in front of Toshiro. Helpless. He couldn't do anything to save himself. Aizen was going to die. Toshiro lunged at him with everything he had. His blade pushed through Aizen's skin. He dug his zanpakto in more and more. It was completely through his chest. No one could ever survive that. Not even Aizen.<p>

Toshiro looked up from the sword that he was holding. Ichigo's voice boomed through his ears. His heart raced more then it ever had. His entire body went numb as he stared at the limp body on the blade.

"S-Shiro-chan. T-thank you."


End file.
